


Dreamer's Dreams

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sighs, closing her eyes tightly, pretending to be asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamer's Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to the amazing **effie214** for putting up with my incessant worries and being the best sounding board I could ask for. 
> 
> Title found in Faith Hill's _Fireflies_.

The bed shifts as he scoots back in and she cracks her eyes just a bit, lips pressing together as he nestles their eight-month-old between their pillows. 

Lily’s chubby little arm flails, reaches for him, as he slips his feet under the covers once more and rolls towards both of them. 

“Shhh, don’t wake Mommy.” 

It’s a rough whisper in the early morning and Felicity smiles to herself. 

Oliver must have heard the baby through the monitor (which she suspects is off now) even though it sits on her side of the bed. He always has been the one to get her from her crib when she’s fussy, something about not being able to stand her being so upset. 

Felicity often protests, but it’s more for show than anything else.

One or two Saturday mornings isn’t going to hurt.

And, if she’s honest, waking to him and their daughter kicking on the bed between them are some of her favorite moments. 

The covers are pulled a little higher as he continues talking to their little girl, his legs tangling with Felicity’s under the sheets. 

His soft voice starts to wrap around her and she sighs, closing her eyes tightly, pretending to be asleep. 

“The brilliant queen and her computer could find anything, even long lost grades, but that’s not all. It could turn into anything, too, even a weapon once or twice when dastardly henchmen got too close...” 

Curling her fingers under her pillow, she bites the inside of her cheek as the mattress dips and he snuggles closer to them. 

“It could take her anywhere and yet she chose to stay with the damaged king and he loved her _so much_. He had the magic computer upgraded, had his smart friends make it stealth and capable to throw daggers at evil dragons...” 

He pauses, feet moving against Felicity’s as he tickles Lily’s sides, her body shaking with baby laughter as his fingers dance down her legs, over her little toes. 

“You sound just like Mommy when you laugh, you know that, Lil?” His hands skate over her sides again and he bends his head, blows a kiss against her tummy. “You both make me so happy.” 

There’s another slight pause, words Felicity can only _feel_ because he’s whispering them against Lily’s smiling face and then—

“Do you want some coffee? Your extra socks? Your feet are cold.” 

“No.” She opens her eyes, pushes up on her elbow, wondering how long he’s known she’s awake.      Probably before he even got back into bed; he’s nothing if not observant. 

(Though it had taken him a surprisingly long time for him to register she was pregnant. Part of her still believed it was because he’d never expected—never dared to hope—it was something that would happen for him. 

A family. 

This sheer joy. 

Still, she liked to remind him of it when he got a little too cocky over the comms.) 

“You sure? I can forage through the fridge for break—”     

“Positive.” Feathering a kiss against Lily’s forehead, she brushes her thumb across his collarbone, down his shoulder. “Let’s just enjoy the morning; I’d like to hear more about this queen with a magical computer, _her_ heroic king...” 

He grins as her fingers lace through his over Lily’s belly and she lets her eyes drift shut once more. “Well, they were very, very happy, but that happiness increased by ten thousand when the little princess arrived...” 


End file.
